High-definition multimedia interface belongs to digital video/audio interface technology, which is a digital interface dedicated for video/audio transmission and could be divided into five categories, i.e., A, B, C, D and E types. At present, a problem prevalently exists with the high-definition multimedia interface of E type, making it vulnerable to interference during transmission.